


Festive

by remanth



Category: Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Christmas, Clintasha - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, First Kiss, Johnlock - Freeform, Lestrolly, M/M, Mistletoe, Mollstrade, Molstrade, Party, Presents, Sabriel - Freeform, Stony - Freeform, festive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief snapshot into the Christmas plans of the Winchesters, the Avengers, and Sherlock and John. Not a crossover</p>
            </blockquote>





	Festive

It was Christmas Eve and the Winchesters, Bobby, Adam, Castiel, and Gabriel were sitting around Bobby’s kitchen, staring at each other as the turkey sat smoking on the table. Usually, Bobby was a fairly decent cook but it had been a while since he’d made a turkey. Honestly, the last time he could remember doing _anything_ for Christmas was when his wife was still alive. As they stared, a low laugh built in Bobby’s chest until it bubbled out of his throat.

“All right, who was the idjit who let the turkey burn?” he finally gasped out, the laughter causing him to double over. Sam and Dean joined him while Castiel tilted his head at Dean in obvious confusion. Gabriel just smirked, his golden brown eyes flashing. Adam, still feeling like he didn’t quite belong, stayed silent.

“Gabe?” Sam asked when he could breathe again. “Mind snapping us up something? I think this turkey is a lost cause.”

Gabriel laughed and snapped, a veritable feast appearing on the table. He sat back as the humans exclaimed over the food. Sam got up and walked over to Gabriel’s side of the table, wrapping his arms around the smaller man. To Dean’s vocal teasings and Cas’s fond smile, Sam kissed Gabriel soundly before going back to his seat.

“Thanks,” Sam said when he was seated again. Adam couldn’t help his mouth dropping open in surprise. He’d known the angels were fond of the Winchesters and that they’d helped on more than one occasion. He even knew that they’d been hanging around Bobby’s house almost constantly now that they’d settled down for some peace and quiet. What he didn’t expect was to see a hunter making out with an angel. That threw him.

“Close your mouth, boy, before you start catching flies,” Bobby admonished him, though not without a wry smile. Adam did so and filled his plate while the others around him did the same. It was not his problem if Sam and Gabriel were dating or what-have-you. He was just glad to be out of the cage. Dinner passed with jokes and stories, Sam and Dean recounting one Christmas they thought they’d been hunting an evil Santa. Bobby chimed in with some of his funnier memories of the Winchesters as boys while Cas debated the finer points of the Christmas tradition with Bobby and Sam in between stories.

Once dinner was over, the group moved to the living room. There, Bobby had set up a raggedy old tree that everyone had taken a hand in decorating. Gabriel had taken one look at the angel atop the tree and snorted while Cas peppered Dean with questions about every ornament. There was a small pile of gifts under the tree.

Bobby took charge of handing them out until everyone had at least one present in front of them. Adam opened his first, since Bobby insisted they go in age order. He ripped into the presents quickly, surprised at the small pile growing at his feet. From Sam and Dean, he got a machete, a gun, and a hunting knife. From Bobby, he got an anti-possession charm and a book about demons and other monsters. Cas gave him a book about medicine while Gabriel gave him a book about Enochian sigils.

“What’s this?” he asked, looking up at the others.

“You mentioned possibly getting into the life,” Dean explained when no one else would. “So we thought we’d get you something like a starter kit. Cas insisted on the book about medicine because you were in school to become a doctor. Give you options, you know?”

“Thank you,” Adam said, happiness and something indefinable welling up from inside him. “Just... thank you.”

The others nodded and smiled while Adam surreptitiously wiped at his eyes. He felt a little guilty about not getting anyone anything, but hey, he’d only been out of the cage for about two months now. He was still having a hard time adjusting to being alive again.

Sam was next and rolled his eyes when he unwrapped the skin magazines from Dean. His older brother just shrugged and grinned. From Bobby, he got a new gun-cleaning kit and a new clip and from Cas he got a book about angel mythology. He waited to open Gabriel’s presents until last, not in the least surprised at the candy the first one disgorged. It was the second present that had Sam’s breath stopping in his throat. A simple silver chain with a pendant fell into his hands. Studying the pendant, Sam eventually made out Gabriel’s name in Enochian.

“Does this mean what I think it does?” Sam asked quietly, slipping the necklace over his head. He’d been reading up on angel lore a bit before this, finding some old stories in Bobby’s books.

“Yeah,” Gabriel replied just as softly, a small smile dancing on his lips. Nothing more was said, though Cas shot Dean a look when the hunter made to open his mouth. Dean shut it and opened his presents next, finding some tools for fixing the Impala from Sam, the same gun-cleaning kit from Bobby, and candy from Gabriel. When he opened the gift from Cas, a similar necklace tumbled out. The Enochian was different and Dean could only assume that it was Cas’s name. He slipped it over his head, smiling back when the angel grinned widely at him.

“Well, now that the sappy stuff is over,” Bobby muttered, reaching for his own presents. From Sam and Dean, he got whiskey and a new machete. From Gabriel and Cas, he got two books that looked so old, the bindings were almost falling apart. Bobby held them reverently, recognizing the titles on the bindings.

“They aren’t going to fall apart,” Gabriel told him, a smirk crossing his face. Bobby nodded and set the books on his desk. Castiel opened his presents next, finding clothes that actually fit him from Sam and Bobby and yet more candy from Gabriel. It was Dean’s present that had him breathing hard and his fingers shaking. A silver ring, the one Dean customarily wore, emerged from the wrapping paper. Cas slid it on, looking up at Dean as he did so.

“What was that about sappy moments?” Adam muttered at Bobby, though he was smiling. It was nice to see everyone happy for once. It was something he’d missed while in the cage, though then it was his mother and his old life that he missed.

Gabriel was last, the archangel the oldest of them all. He opened the presents from Bobby and Dean first, laughing as he saw some of the movies he had watched with the other hunters. Castiel gave him a clear stone, one that Gabriel held tightly to his chest. And from Sam, he received a silver ring, similar to Dean’s but not quite the same. He held Sam’s gaze then put it on, his golden brown eyes snapping with joy.

“Guess we weren’t quite done,” Bobby muttered back, rolling his eyes at the Winchesters and their angels. “Idjits.”

Suddenly, Gabriel snapped and white flakes fell down on all of them. He pointed up and there was mistletoe attached to the ceiling. Sam laughed and moved to sit in Gabriel’s lap, kissing him deeply. Cas just stared up at it, his head tilted to the side until Dean pulled him next to him and kissed him.

“Sorry, not kissing you,” Adam said, laughing as he saw one sprig above him and Bobby. Bobby laughed and shrugged, gathering up his presents and putting them safely out of the way. Then he went to the kitchen to get the pie Gabriel had snapped up for dessert. All in all, it was one of the best Christmases any of them had had in a while.

 

\---------------------Meanwhile, elsewhere in America...-------------------------------

“Steve, I don’t understand why you need me to leave _right this second_ ,” Tony whined, looking up at the soldier from his worktable. He was working on improvements to his suit and complex calculations were still dancing in front of his eyes.

“Because it’s Christmas and we’re having a party upstairs,” Steve said, walking towards Tony and taking the computer tablet from him. “Let’s go.”

Steve pulled on Tony’s arm, his strength allowing him to pull the still-resisting genius off his stool and up the stairs. Tony hadn’t been dabbling around with his machines, so wasn’t covered with motor oil or grease or anything like that. Once upstairs, they saw the other Avengers lounging around the living room of the tower, plates and cups scattered around the room. Steve and Natasha had even put a tree up, though Clint was amusing himself by trying to knock off the star at the top.

“You got him,” Pepper said, her voice sounding amazed. She was standing with Bruce near the fireplace, their conversation interrupted by the arrival of Steve and Tony. “I’m impressed.”

“Yeah, the Capsicle wouldn’t take no for an answer,” Tony replied, leering at Steve. In the past, that look had gotten Steve to blush and stammer before leaving but not this time. This time, Steve looked right back, frank admiration in his eyes as he took the moment to scan Tony’s form. It was Tony who looked away that time, to everyone’s obvious amusement.

“Tony, wait,” Steve said, as Tony started to walk into the living room. He looked back at the soldier, who was glancing pointedly above their heads. _Oh_. A sprig of mistletoe hung from the arch of the door and Tony and Steve had stopped underneath it.

“Might as well get it over with,” Clint said, his voice amused. “Nat and I walked under at the same time and kissed.”

“You guys don’t need mistletoe to do that,” Bruce laughed, dodging the plastic ornament Clint threw at him in retaliation. Tony rolled his eyes but stepped back to Steve, wrapping his arms around the soldier’s waist.

“Well, if we’re gonna do this, we’re gonna do it right,” Tony said before leaning up and pressing his lips to Steve’s. The taller man gripped Tony’s hips and held him while his tongue darted out and licked over Tony’s lips. Tony gasped in surprise at the normally shy soldier and Steve took that opportunity to slip his tongue into Tony’s mouth and kiss him filthily.

They were both breathing hard when they ended the kiss and stepped back, neither dropping their hands from where they were. There was absolute silence from the others until a slow, mocking clapping started. Tony glared at Clint, who had started it, but the archer just shrugged.

“It’s about damn time,” Natasha observed, nodding at both of them. “We were taking bets on when you guys were going to realize you were attracted to each other. Thanks to Steve’s mistletoe idea, I won the pot.”

“This was your idea?” Tony exclaimed, turning back to Steve. The soldier nodded, no trace of shyness or blush in his eyes. “Well, that calls for some celebration. Have fun you guys.”

Before Steve could protest, Tony grabbed his hand and dragged him off further into the tower. And if they didn’t come out of Tony’s bedroom for the next two days, the others figured they could handle anything that came up, if it did.

 

\---------------------------And in London...----------------------------------------

Lights had been hung in the windows and on the mantlepiece in 221B by Mrs. Hudson. She’d also taken the liberty of draping garland over the cow skull on the wall and placing a Santa hat on the skull on the mantle. The afternoon after her Christmas makeover, John nodded gratefully at her with a smile on his face. She smiled back, knowing that Sherlock probably would have argued John out of decorating had the doctor tried.

At the current moment, Sherlock was standing near the window and idly playing Christmas carols on his violin. Molly and Greg had come to the party together, John taking their coats and hanging them on the coat stand near the door. They’d been together for four months now, since Greg had divorced his wife last year. Mycroft had stopped by earlier to wish them a Merry Christmas and drop off the file for a case he wanted Sherlock to work, yet declined staying for the party. To be honest, John and Sherlock were both relieved the elder Holmes wasn’t staying.

As Mrs. Hudson got drinks for the new arrivals, Sherlock turned from the window and put his violin down carefully. He nodded at Molly and Greg, still annoyed that John had talked him into having a party. Though, he had to admit, the happy faces on John and Mrs. Hudson were something he was enjoying.

After everyone had eaten dinner, a wonderful meal Mrs. Hudson had prepared with John’s help, they all sat down in the living room to exchange gifts. John got new jumpers from Mrs. Hudson and Molly and a new clip for the gun he technically wasn’t supposed to have from Greg. He wasn’t surprised at not getting anything from Sherlock; the moody detective was barely tolerating Christmas as it was.

Mrs. Hudson got some lovely leather gloves from Molly and a scarf and hat from Greg. She also got one of her favorite movies on DVD from John. Sherlock had deigned to buy her a present, a gift basket of different kinds of tea. Greg and Molly opened theirs at the same time, recognizing the impatience Sherlock was showing the proceedings. They each got a gift card to one of the nicer restaurants in London from John and a tin of cookies from Mrs. Hudson. Molly got a scarf and Greg got gloves from Sherlock. John was starting to see a pattern and it worried him a little that he seemed to be the only one Sherlock hadn’t gotten a present for.

Sherlock opened his presents last, surprised at how well they fit him. Molly had given him a coupon book she’d made herself, with various body parts and jobs at the morgue printed on it.

“For when you need something,” she said, blushing a bit. Sherlock nodded and opened Greg’s present next. Inside was a book on bees and another book on the beginnings of forensics and criminology. He actually smiled at that and Greg beamed back, glad that his presents had gone over well. From Mrs. Hudson, Sherlock received a tin of cookies and a pair of gloves that matched his blue scarf. But from John... Sherlock opened it slowly, unable to deduce what it was. When he opened the box, a gasp escaped from his mouth.

Inside was a silver, engraved skull and Sherlock picked it up carefully. The whole thing fit inside his hand, about the size of a small plum. He turned it around and around, studying the engravings.

“Open it,” John murmured, a small, fond smile dancing at the corners of his mouth. Sherlock studied it a moment longer and found the catch on the bottom. The jaw and the bottom half of the skull flipped open to reveal a watch.

“Thank you,” Sherlock said, momentarily at a loss for more words. John nodded, his eyes warm. He knew how much Sherlock liked it. It was the perfect gift for him. More carols were sung and stories told until late that night. Mrs. Hudson left early after giving John and Sherlock a kiss on the cheek and wishing them a Merry Christmas. Greg and Molly left not long after, off to Christmas plans of their own.

John sighed and relaxed back into his chair, glad that he and Sherlock had the flat to themselves again. Much as he loved being around his friends, the silence and comfort of the flat was something he craved a lot. And being with Sherlock was a comfort all its own that John had lately come to recognize.

“John,” Sherlock said, moving to stand next to John’s chair. “Do you want your present?”

“What is it, Sherlock?” John asked, not opening his eyes. He was inordinately pleased that Sherlock had gotten him something after all, though he wondered what it could possibly be that Sherlock waited until everyone was gone.

“Open your eyes,” Sherlock replied softly, his voice a strange mixture of disinterest and nervousness. That was what caused John to open his eyes and look up; he’d never heard Sherlock sound like that, even after the detective had been exposed to the gas at Baskerville. Sherlock was standing next to his chair, one arm raised and holding a sprig of what John recognized as mistletoe above the doctor’s head. John tilted his head quizzically, his gaze moving from Sherlock to the plant and back again.

“I thought... I thought I might give you a Christmas kiss,” Sherlock said hesitantly, though his eyes never left John’s. “And it seemed appropriate to wait until everyone had left.”

“Sherlock, why did you choose this?” John asked carefully, standing up but keeping a bit of distance between them. He knew he wouldn’t be able to keep his growing attraction and love for his flatmate a secret long, but really? He’d only just admitted it to himself a short time ago.

“I could go through the deductions, if you like,” Sherlock said, his eyes glinting with humor. “Or you could just kiss me.”

With a challenge like that, John couldn’t say no. He stepped forward, taking the mistletoe and dropping it onto his chair. His other hand wrapped around Sherlock’s waist, bringing them close together. With a final look to make sure the detective wasn’t going to back away, John tilted his head up and captured Sherlock’s lips in a gentle kiss. They stood still for several seconds, breathing each other’s air. Finally, John pulled back but didn’t let go of Sherlock.

“When did you know?” he asked softly, dark blue eyes staring into the quicksilver ones above him.

“About two weeks ago,” Sherlock admitted, bring his arms to slowly and hesitantly hug John. “It took me some time to decide how I felt about it and what to do.”

“So you decided to kiss me as a Christmas gift?” John asked, fighting back a thread of hurt and a thread of hope. “Is that all it was?”

“No,” Sherlock said decisively. “For the past several years, I had eschewed relationships because they are boring. You’re not boring, John. And, if you agree, I would like to try a relationship with you.”

“Of course,” John replied, leaning back up to kiss Sherlock again. The detective smiled into the kiss and there wasn’t much talking for the rest of the night.


End file.
